<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Easy Days of Peaceful Ways by kiranightshade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325933">The Easy Days of Peaceful Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade'>kiranightshade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Cockwarming, Domestic Fluff, Edgar Allan Poe References, Endearments, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Light Petting, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pet Names, Smut, Soft Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Voldemort and his lover, Harry Potter, like to spend their evenings together. Sometimes they fuck or they read silently or they do a little bit of both. </p><p>What's important is that they spend their time together, loving each other in domestic bliss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Easy Days of Peaceful Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little something i threw together just now featuring soft naked cuddling and cockwarming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire is warm on his bare skin. The low crackling fills the Dark Lord’s otherwise quiet chambers as he reads, the turning the page rhythmic in time with the slow brush of fingers against skin. </p><p>Harry sighs and leans even further back into his Lord’s embrace, his cock pressing further into him. His Lord presses a closed kiss to his temple and turns the page. </p><p>Like this, Harry can let go of everything and merely exist for his Lord and he loves it. He loves how safe he feels in his strong, warm arms. </p><p>His Lord puts down the book on the side table next to his scotch. Harry squirms at it shift his cock inside him. His Lord chuckles softly. </p><p>“You are brilliant, my love.” He says softly into his shoulder. He grips his arm, moving him as he pleases. Harry puts up no struggle. He is happy to be led and is feeling far too drowsy to do more than give a dopy smile up at his Lord. </p><p>“I love you.” Harry says. </p><p>His Lord takes a sip of his scotch. “Would you like to move?” he says, referring to his bed like he does every night that they spend like this. </p><p>Sometimes, Harry does feel like escalating things and this is the perfect time to say so, but tonight Harry shakes his head and kisses his Lord deeply, tasting the scotch still on his tongue.  </p><p>“Not tonight,” Harry says. “Tonight, I’d like you to read to me.”</p><p>His lord squeezes his shoulder once and returns to the light petting that Harry so loves. “Any preference?” he asks.</p><p>Harry hums softly, resting his head on his Lord’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “No. Whatever you like.”</p><p>“Does Edgar Allen Poe sound good for tonight?”</p><p>“I didn’ know he was a wizard.”</p><p>“He was a Black in fact. Not a part of the main branch, but a Black on his mother’s side.”</p><p>“Tha’s nice. Read me some Ed’ar Poe.”</p><p>Harry didn’t have to open his eyes to know his Lord was wordlessly summoning his copy of The Raven from across the room. Harry readjusted his seat on his Lord’s lap and took his hand into both of his own. </p><p>“Once upon a midnight dreary,” his Lord started, “while I pondered, weak and weary…”</p><p>Harry played with his Lord’s fingers, brushing the pads of his fingers along the lines of his Lord’s hand, until he nodded off to sleep. </p><p>The next morning greeted him wrapped in silk sheets as they always do, sunlight peaking through the sheer curtains of his four-poster bed. Harry smiled at the memory of the night before and the knowledge that his Lord tucked him into bed. He’s undoubtedly already left for another long day of conquering and mayhem, but Harry doesn’t need to worry about any of that and so he doesn’t. </p><p>He can simply ask his Lord all about it if he’s curious at dinner tonight, and perhaps if he’s feeling adventurous, spend the evening at a meeting or two under his Lord’s desk. That could be fun, Harry thinks. </p><p>In the meantime, Harry gets up for the day and prepares for a long soak in the bath.</p><p>The healing waters were warm on his sore muscles. Life was good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>